


Stargazing

by SittingInSilence



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInSilence/pseuds/SittingInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of two brothers and a trip to see the stars. </p>
<p>Mikey has always loved the stars, but the city lights kept them hidden from his view for most of his life. One day Gerard has enough of the sad look his younger brother gets every night when he stares out the small living room window and takes him to see the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The path was dark, only the moon providing any form of light, but nothing was going to stop Mikey Way from seeing the stars. He had loved star gazing ever since he was little. Gerard used to catch him staring out the windows in the living room trying desperately to see them when night came. Gerard had thought it was a cute fascination that his little brother had picked up, mostly likely from all of the science fiction movies they had been watching, and he would sit with Mikey for hours at a time, just watching the way the stars would twinkle and light up the night sky, but when he caught Mikey staring at them on the computer with a sad look in his eyes, Gerard knew he had to do something.

"Come on, Gerard!" Mikey called from a few yards in front of his brother. He had been practically bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of Gerard's car the entire way and now that they were actually here, he couldn't stop himself from running ahead.

Gerard laughed as he picked up his pace and followed Mikey down the path to the small clearing. He had researched tons of places to take Mikey to see the stars, but this one, even though nobody had written reviews about it, seemed perfect. It was only a tiny clearing in the middle of a dense forest and the only path that led there was long, winding, and hardly a path at all. But it was in the middle of nowhere, the city was far away, skies were clear, and Gerard knew that Mikey would love it.

"Oh my God," Mikey whispered when he came to a stop at the edge of the clearing. His eyes wandered around the sight before him, soaking up as much detail as he possibly could. It was beautiful. In fact it was so beautiful, Mikey couldn't even find words to describe it. "Gerard, it's- I mean, just....wow."

"I know," Gerard said as he walked up to his bother. He put a hand on his shoulder and Mikey looked up at him with the biggest smile he could contort his face into making. Gerard smiled back and before he could react, Mikey's long arms were wrapped around him, pulling Gerard into a hug.

"Thank you," Mikey mumbled into his older brother's shoulder. Gerard's smile grew and he ruffled Mikey's hair before pulling away and walking to the center of the clearing.

Gerard spread out the blanket he had been carrying and sat down, waving his hands for Mikey to come and join him. Together the two brothers laid down on their backs and stared up at the sky. Mikey's eyes were opened wide with wonder and the look of pure joy he had on his face made Gerard's insides melt from happiness. Sure the stars were the reason for Mikey's smile, but Gerard had brought him out here to see them, so in a way, Gerard was responsible for his brother's happiness, and that thought alone was enough to keep him happy for years.

They stared up at the stars. Occasionally Gerard would point to a cluster of stars and tell Mikey it's proper name and go on to whisper the legends behind it. Mikey laid there, fascinated by the stars and his brother's knowledge, and not knowing the real reason as to why Gerard knew all of the names and stories. Truth was, Gerard wasn't just naturally smart, nor did he pay a lot of attention in school. He simply logged onto the computer when he was sure Mikey was asleep and memorized every single star and every single pattern the sky had to offer. He looked it all up just for this occasion. He wanted it to be special.

"Hey, Gee, look," Mikey said while pointing to the sky. Gerard looked to where his little brother was pointing and immediately recognized the constellation. He was about to say its name when Mikey spoke up again. "It looks like a cat."

Gerard smiled and let out a small laugh. "It sure does."

They fell back into a comfortable silence and Mikey continued to stare at the sky while Gerard looked over at his brother. Mikey was only three years younger than him, turning 15 in September, but to Gerard, he still looked like the little eight year old that would try and read comics from over his shoulder. He didn't want to lose the version of Mikey. He didn't want him to lose all of his childhood innocence. He didn't want his little brother to grow up and become a shell of what he now was, much like Gerard had done. Gerard didn't want that to happen, but he knew it would. He couldn't protect Mikey forever.

"You're not a kid anymore," Gerard mumbled, his voice mixing with the sounds of the forest and the wind.

"Huh?" Mikey questioned, snapping out of trance the stars had put him in and turning to face Gerard. "No, I'm not. I've been a teenager for a while now."

"Yeah," Gerard sighed. A small, seemingly sad smile, slipped onto his face before he turned back to look at the stars.

"I'm not," Mikey started, noticing the look on his brother's face. "You're not gonna lose me, you know."

Gerard sighed again, meeting his brother's eyes and giving him a half smile. "I know. I'm just scared."

"You can't protect me forever, Gerard," Mikey said, knowing exactly what his brother meant.

"I know," Gerard whispered back. He knew all too well he couldn't. Mikey had to grow up and experience things on his own. He would have to get his heart broken, he would have to deal with being constantly let down, he would have to go through the pain of losing friends and get used to the names people would mutter under their breath. Mikey would have to do all those things, just like Gerard had done. He knew he had to, but he didn't want him to. He didn't want Mikey to end up having to cope with things the way he had.

"I'm still gonna be your little brother. You know that," Mikey tried to reassure him. "And I'll come to you when stuff happens. I won't try to do it all on my own. I'm not that stupid."

Gerard laughed and a real smile fell onto his face. "No, you're not. Well, at least not in that particular case. When it comes to other things...." Gerard trailed off with the hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Mikey blushed, obviously remembering the last time he had tried to make something on his own with the new microwave they had gotten. How was he to know that aluminum foil would do that?

"I'm just kidding," Gerard laughed. He gently nudged Mikey with his shoulder, who nudged him right back.

They were quiet again, laying down and listening to the sounds of the animals that lived in the forest around them. Their eyes traced patterns in the sky and the moon shown more brightly that it had been when they first got there. After a while, Gerard checked his watch. It was late, almost too late, but their parents were out of town and nobody would know if they weren't home by midnight. So Gerard went back to gazing at the stars, slowly realizing why Mikey loved them so much. They were beautiful.

They finally stood up and got ready to leave after Gerard had looked over and saw that Mikey had drifted off to sleep again. He smiled to himself before gently shaking his brother awake. Together they walked down the long, winding path that had led them to the clearing. Both were quiet on the way back to the car, enjoying the peaceful silence that surrounded them.

When they reached the car, Gerard went to put the blanket in the backseat when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Mikey buried his face in his older brother's back and smiled.

"Thank you," Mikey mumbled.

Gerard turned around and hugged his brother back. "No problem, kid."

"You're always gonna call me that, aren't you?" Mikey asked as he pulled away. Another smile was tugging at his lips.

"You bet. Now come on," Gerard laughed as he walked to the driver's side of the car. "We gotta get you home before you fall asleep just standing there."

Mikey smiled sleepily and clambered into the car, eyes slipping shut as soon as Gerard had the engine running. Mikey slept the entire way home, or so Gerard thought. Mikey wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to hear Gerard sing when he thought nobody could hear him, even if it was really quiet and nearly blocked out by the road noise.

When Gerard finally pulled the car into the driveway it was nearing two in the morning. The street was silent and all of the lights in their neighbors' houses were off. Gerard looked around, trying to find one thing out of place, one thing that could lead him to think that leaving the car wasn't safe, before climbing out and going over to Mikey's door.

They stumbled inside, sleep slowly winning them over. Gerard made sure that Mikey was tucked away in bed before turning away to get himself ready to go to sleep. A small, tired voice stopped him before he got very far.

"Gerard?" Mikey questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Can we do that again? Go see the stars?" There was hesitation in Mikey's voice, almost as if he expected Gerard would say no to the idea and claim it was a one-time thing.

"Yeah, of course."

Mikey smiled and snuggled deeper into his blankets. Gerard flicked off the lights after returning the smile.

"Get some sleep, kid. See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I already put this story up on another site but I wanted to see what posting on here would be like. I hope you liked it?


End file.
